


The Radar Technician

by Misaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Riding, Teasing, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Kylo Ren is Matt the radar technician, and Hux decides to tease him as much as he's able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radar Technician

Hux knew who Matt, the so-called radar technician, was. He’d known ever since Matt had walked into the common room and shouted a greeting to everyone in the general vicinity, and he was quite sure that everyone else on the base knew, with the exception of perhaps the particularly dumb Storm troopers.

Phasma had convinced him to play ignorant for a while, had all but begged him in fact, saying something or other about how much fun they could have teasing the commander in disguise. She’d already instructed the mess hall servers to under-sugar Matt’s morning oatmeal, knowing full well that Kylo loved sugary breakfast foods, and had nearly laughed herself sick at the faces Matt made. When she’d pleaded with Hux to join in on the fun with her, he had pinched the bridge of his nose in feigned exasperation and shooed her away, but he already had several ideas forming in his mind.

* * *

 

That night, after Kylo had come to him and they were lying loose-limbed and exhausted in the sheets, Hux patted at Kylo’s shoulder and asked, “So, have you heard about that new radar technician, Matt?”

To his credit, Kylo only stiffened imperceptibly before answering, slowly, “No, you know I don’t associate with the employees.”

“That’s a shame,” Hux murmured, grateful that it was dark in the room and Kylo couldn’t see the grin that was tugging at the edges of his lips. “I find him…rather attractive.”

That got Kylo’s attention, and he pushed himself up, propping himself up against Hux’s chest. A lesser man would have withered under the force of Kylo’s glare, but as it was, Hux had a backbone of steel. “What did you say?” Kylo hissed, but Hux could tell there was no real venom behind his tone.

“I said I simply found him rather attractive,” Hux repeated, patting reassuringly at Kylo’s thigh. “He looks so naïve and downright corruptible, especially in those horrible overalls and glasses.”

“What?” Kylo sputtered in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

Hux shrugged noncommittally, and Kylo slowly relaxed back into his arms. “If you really wanted him so badly,” Kylo grumbled, “you could command him to…service you.” There was a soft note of interest in Kylo’s voice, and Hux carded his fingers through soft black curls as he considered Kylo’s proposition. “I mean, you’re his superior officer and all that…” Kylo’s voice trailed off, laden with more than a hint of suggestion.

“Wouldn’t you be upset?” Hux wanted to know. “You broke the console room after making accusations, incorrectly, that Captain Phasma and I were more than friends.”

Kylo didn’t respond, and Hux’s eyes were starting to drift closed despite his valiant attempts to stay awake. The warmth of Kylo’s long limbs and the softness of the sheets beneath them had him rocking off to sleep in no time. When he woke up at precisely 0600 the next morning, he found Kylo already gone and a little folded card on the pillow next to him.

A little painstakingly made cutout of a rain cloud popped up when Hux opened the card, and he couldn’t help grinning in amusement. “I would be upset but I would understand. – Kylo,” the card read, and Hux was glad that Kylo wasn’t anywhere near to hear him burst out into a wracking fit of laughter.

* * *

 

The day began to pass, rather uneventfully, without Hux getting even a single glimpse of Kylo or Matt. He was watching the newly initiated Storm troopers do a run through of their basic drills when he caught a glimpse of bright neon orange out of the corner of his eye. Kylo Ren – no, Matt the radar technician – jumped when he saw Hux turn to look directly at him, and grabbed his toolbox and scurried off around the corner, and, with a grin, Hux handed supervision over to Phasma and marched at double time to catch up with the hapless Matt.

He located the radar technician crouched over a panel in the dim corridor that appeared to be perfectly functional. There was no one else in the corridor, all of the available Storm troopers running through their training drills or going through weapons inspections, and Hux tried valiantly to stifle a grin.

“At attention, Matthew,” he barked, glad to see that his official general tone was still firmly in place. Matt jumped, quickly hurrying to his feet. The red lights lining the corridor reflected off his glasses, and Hux chewed at the inside of his cheek to keep a stern look as he examined Matt from head to toe. God, those overalls were absolutely horrible, and that orange vest was practically criminal. He wondered how long it would take to convince Matt to strip out of them for him.

But no, not yet. That would ruin the fun.

“And what are you doing there?” he asked, frowning at the panel.

“The uh, the radiator was acting up a bit funny,” Matt stammered, blushing. Hux wanted to reach up and pinch his cheek. “I was attempting to rewire the calcinator, sir.”

He eyed Matt suspiciously. Kylo had never called him that. Was this perhaps his subtle way of saying he would be more than interested in adding that particular dynamic to their relationship? If so, Hux wasn’t complaining at all. He subjected Matt to a few more seconds of intense scrutiny before sniffing. “Very well, then. Carry on with your duties.”

He walked away down the corridor, the heels of his boots clicking along the floor, and he finally, finally allowed himself to smile as he felt Matt’s gaze fall longingly on his back.

* * *

 

The next morning at breakfast, Hux made it a point to sit directly across from Matt, even though the superior officers had their own table on the far side of the room and Matt had been relegated to the technicians’ table. Matt jumped as Hux set his tray down, somewhat forcefully.

“Is the food not to your liking?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow at the way Matt was pushing his oatmeal around in his bowl.

“No, sir,” Matt admitted, pouting. “Very sorry, sir.”

Hux sighed, feigning exasperation. “Here,” he said, deciding to take pity on Matt. He’d been without his sugary breakfast food for about a week now. Hux tossed a few packets of brown sugar across the table at him, and Matt grabbed them, looking up at him with doe eyes all dark and grateful, and Hux watched fondly as Matt eagerly tore open the packets and spilled them into his oatmeal before stirring frantically and spooning it into his mouth.

* * *

 

That night, when Kylo came to him, he rode Hux particularly energetically, and Hux concluded that the side effects of the brown sugar were quite nice. Kylo’s moans and choked gasps filled Hux’s bedroom, and Hux smiled fondly up at the way Kylo’s face reddened and chewed at his lower lip, a low whine burbling in his throat as Hux reached over to grasp at Kylo’s cock, bobbing slick between his thighs.

“Hux,” Kylo sobbed, “Hux, I’m going to come, please, sir.”

Hux paused before deciding that he could bring it up another time, and the fingers of his other hand dug into Kylo’s thigh, leaving bruises that would be sensitive for days. “Go ahead,” he hissed, tossing his head back into the pillows as Kylo tightened desperately around him, the clutch and pulse dragging Hux’s orgasm from him even while Kylo made a sticky mess of them both.

Kylo collapsed on top of him, his breath sobbing ragged in his lungs as Hux patted at the sweaty curve of his back fondly, murmuring to him in soothing tones. He wouldn’t mention the whole ‘sir’ bit, not yet, at least, but he decided that getting Matt into bed would be significantly easier now.

* * *

 

Hux spotted his opportunity a few days later, after he’d just gotten out of a debriefing meeting with Lieutenant Mitaka. He’d been heading back to his chambers to get his greatcoat; it had been rather chilly on the base for the past few days. He’d rounded the corner into the corridor leading into his chambers when he’d come upon Matt, who almost looked as though he’d been planning this whole meeting. He looked up expectantly from his red toolbox, smiling brightly up at Hux, and just this once, Hux returned it with a small smile of his own.

“I’ve been trying to fix the heating systems,” Matt explained. “It’s been a bit cold lately.”

“Right, right, of course,” Hux agreed, his eyes drifting to where Matt was rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them. “Why don’t you come into my rooms for a little bit?” he offered kindly. “Warm up some, and then you can resume your duties? No use trying to work tools with cold hands.”

Matt jumped up gratefully, following dutifully a step or two behind Hux as Hux scanned them into his rooms. The doors swished open with a soft hiss, and Hux could hear Matt making the appropriate noises of feigned awe and surprise that someone who had never seen the insides of superior officers’ chambers might make.

“Please, have a seat,” Hux commanded him, and, seeing nowhere else, Matt perched hesitantly on the very edge of the bed, looking up at Hux expectantly while Hux considered his next move. “Your fingertips are slightly blue,” he finally came up with, and could have kicked himself for how idiotic he sounded. Matt’s fingers were perfectly pink, a normal color, but he was clearly willing to play along, not saying anything about the discrepancy between the general’s observations and the state of reality. “Hold them out.”

Matt held his hands out for Hux’s inspection, flushing as Hux knelt in front of him and took one of his hands between his one, blowing soft, warm air over his fingers before dropping it and doing the same with his other hand. Hux braced himself against Matt’s thigh for balance, and felt the muscle stiffen beneath his palm through his ridiculous canvas overalls as Matt struggled not to squirm.

“You’re rather tense, Matthew,” Hux observed, squeezing his thigh for good measure, and he could all but hear Matt’s heartbeat racing in his chest. “Is there anything troubling you?”

“No, sir,” Matt bit out, chewing at his lip. “I’m perfectly fine, sir, thank you for asking.”

“Is that right?” Hux asked, arching an eyebrow up at him. Blonde curls were falling into Matt’s eyes; the wig was a bit lopsided, and Hux had to struggle not to laugh. “Your lips are a bit blue, too. Allow me to warm them up for you.”

“Sir, I –“ The rest of Matt’s protest was cut off as Hux pushed himself upward to press a kiss to Matt’s mouth, biting and licking into him with as much forwardness as he dared. Surely Kylo knew by now, Hux thought to himself, surely the game was up already, but much to his surprise, Matt pushed away, face flushed, breathing heavily as he looked up at Hux through hooded eyes. “Sir, I have a wife,” he stammered, gnawing at his kiss-swollen lip. Hux knew that the blush on his face was already crawling its way down the slender column of his neck and across his chest as they spoke.

“Oh? I thought you were divorced?” he asked, smirking; he’d overheard Matt chatting with Officer Zach the other day. “Your choice?”

Matt blushed, stammered even more, and Hux grinned deviously as he pushed Matt back into the sheets. “Sir,” Matt choked out, “it’s in the employee handbook, there’s an entire postulate about employee employer relationships.”

“This is an order, Matthew,” Hux said, frowning at him sternly. “Now get up and strip.”

Matt was blushing terribly as he followed Hux’s orders. The neon orange vest dropped to the floor with a heavy thunk, and Hux tried his hardest – and failed – not to leer at the slight bulge that had suddenly appeared in Matt’s overalls. “That’s not a wrench, is it?” he asked, grinning as he nodded in the general direction of Matt’s crotch. “Do not lie to me.”

“No, sir,” Matt whispered, feigning mortification, his fingers hesitating on the buttons and straps of his overalls. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Go on, then,” Hux prodded him into continuing, watching hungrily as Matt peeled the straps of his overalls off his shoulders, exposing creamy, freckled flesh that Hux longed to bite into as quickly as time would allow. His nipples were dusky like bruises, already hard and pebbled from the cool air in the chambers, and Hux wondered if perhaps Kylo could be coerced into wearing the overalls more often. There was something oddly naïve and exciting about the whole scenario that had Hux straining in his pants already.

Once the overalls were puddled in a pool at his feet, Hux motioned him forward. “Now then, undress me,” he breathed. Matt paused, as though wondering if he should continue. Kylo had to know, he really had to know by now, Hux thought to himself as Matt’s fingers slowly unbuttoned and peeled the layers of clothing away. But he hadn’t said anything yet, and Hux would wait patiently until he brought it up himself.

“There is a bottle of oil in my nightstand drawer,” Hux said, reclining back on his pillows and watching Matt’s eyes rove over him, absorbing every little detail hungrily. “Take it and ready yourself for me.”

Matt swallowed, his glasses lopsided. Hux could see dark curls peeking out from the blonde wig, and he just longed to rip off the wig and fist his hands through Kylo’s dark hair. But no. Patience. Control. He wasn’t a general of the First Order for nothing.

He settled himself back to watch as Matt wriggled out of his underwear and slicked his fingers up with the practice of someone who had done it many times before, reaching behind himself to press hesitant, tentative fingers into himself. He was probably still slightly stretched from the frantic round of sex he and Kylo had had earlier that morning before Kylo had ran off, presumably to get into costume, and Hux watched greedily as Matt’s fingers sunk into himself, scissoring and stretching. His cock bobbed between his thighs, flushed and probably wet already, and unable to resist temptation any longer, Hux reached out to press his thumb to the seam of Matt’s balls and brush his fingertips over the base of Matt’s cock. Matt shuddered deliciously, and Hux smirked as the wig slid off just a hair more.

“I’m ready, I think, sir,” Matt whined, uncapping the bottle of oil and reaching back to slick up Hux’s cock with a few frantic jerks before crawling forward on his knees and positioning himself over Hux. “Can I?” He looked so hopeful and wanton, cheeks ruddy and lips swollen, that Hux really had no choice but to agree.

Hux’s cock nudged into him slowly, softly, inch by inch, and Matt sighed throatily as he settled into the cradle of Hux’s thighs. “God,” he breathed, bracing himself against Hux’s abdomen and lifting himself nearly off again before rocking back into him.

The slow pace fell away almost instantly, both of them far too impatient, and soon Hux was thrusting up into him, Matt crying out and sobbing in reckless abandon as he tossed his head back and rode out Hux’s thrusts. His wig slipped off, falling in a pile of blonde curls on the sheets, and Hux reached up and plucked the ridiculous glasses off Kylo’s face and flung them to the side unceremoniously as he finally, finally reached up to drag Kylo down to him and pepper bites and kisses all over his neck.

“I’m Kylo,” Kylo sobbed as a particularly delicious thrust sent the head of Hux’s cock nudging against his prostate. “I’m not Matt the radar technician.”

“I know, I know,” Hux hissed, grinning as he reached into the tight space between them to grip at Kylo’s cock. His other hand fisted into Kylo’s dark hair, pulling and tugging. The roughness had Kylo moaning, whimpering, grinding into him and pressing every inch of their bodies tightly together. Hux’s knuckles rubbed roughly over the ridges of their abdomens as he stroked frantically at Kylo’s cock, thumb stroking over the weeping tip and laughing at the jerks and twitches he could feel in the curve of his hand. “Gonna come?” he asked, rather belatedly, and Kylo nodded, sobbing into the crook of Hux’s neck.

“Please, sir,” Kylo whined, and Hux tugged him up by the roots of his hair to examine the debauchery. His face was red and rosy, his lips swollen, tears glossing over his dark eyes. “Please can I come?”

“You can,” Hux allowed, generously, and one of his lamps flung itself across the room, shattering against the opposite wall, as Kylo came with a wet shriek, losing his tightly-wound control. Warm stickiness spread between them, and Hux groaned as Kylo’s orgasm ripped his from him after only a few more frantic thrusts.

When his breathing had finally come under some semblance of control again, Hux sighed and patted at the sweaty curve of Kylo’s back gently. “Warm enough there?” he asked, smiling as he laid kisses against Kylo’s temple.

“Warm enough,” Kylo mumbled, sighing gratefully as he curled into Hux’s side and let Hux pull the blankets up over the two of them. “How did you know it was me?” he asked, looking up at Hux curiously.

Hux sighed, grinning as he settled further back into the sheets. “I knew it was you from ‘Hi. I’m Matt.’ You have a very…distinct way of speaking.”

“Oh.” Kylo frowned, drawing his lower lip between his teeth and gnawing at it in some semblance of worry. “Do you think everyone else knows?”

Hux pretended to think about it for a minute. “No,” he lied, turning his face to the side so that Kylo wouldn’t see his smile. “I’m pretty sure no one else has a clue.”

Matt the radar technician spent more and more of his working hours in Hux’s quarters, repairing the heating system that, in the end, never got repaired.

**Author's Note:**

> >send me your kylux requests @ misayawriting.tumblr.com


End file.
